civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalmar Union (Margaret)
Kalmar Union led by Margaret is a custom civilization created by Greater EuropeGreater Europe, with contributions from TarcisioCM, JFD, Ryoga, BouncyMischa, LeeS, LastSword, TPangolin, DJSHenninger and Janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Kalmar Union The Kalmar Union was a personal union between the kingdoms of Norway, Denmark and Sweden that presevered throughout the 15th century; in effect, a pan-Scandinavian union. Though it had many opponents, the Kalmar Union was successful in its origanal purpose of destroying the influence of the Hanseatic Leauge; after this, it was able to start on its way to Baltic domination, an aim not achieved by the Kalmar Union, but by the breakaway Swedish Empire instead. Many pan-Nordic nationalists look to the Kalmar Union as an ideal to repeat, as a remarkable collection of kingdoms bonded together in an effort to defeat all foes. Margaret I The founder of the Kalmar Union, Queen Margaret defied the custom in Europe, and became the queen of Denmark - and soon Sweden and Norway as well. This was the creation of the most successful pan-Scandinavian union to date, covering territories in Finland to Iceland. With the treaty signed in Kalmar Castle, Margaret solidified an ever-closer Scandinavian union, which was well able to provide defence and security from the influence of their Germanic and Livonian neighbours. Margaret's leadership was probably able to prevent the Hanse from becoming all to dominant in the North, robbing them of their sovereignty altogether; not even Margaret proposed the union of parliament of all three Scandinavian states. All in all, Margaret is described as one of the best leaders Denmark ever had - as the harbringer of Scandinavian power, it is no suprise she is well respected. Dawn of Man "God be with you, oh great and wise Margaret, fair queen of Denmark, Sweden and Norway. During your reign, you were able to accomplish what many men of great ambition had failed to do both before and after your reign - to create a Scandinavian Union. In an attempt to destroy the influence of the Hanseatic Leauge to the south, you engineered this political complex, solidified at the town of Kalmar, after which your political masterpiece is named. This union of the crowns managed to stand united to crush her enemies and allow for a stronger north; Scandinavia truly prospered under your rule! Margaret, the north calls for you once more. Can you rebuild a union that will last and stun for years to come? Can you protect your people from foreign competitors and influence? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the North, stranger. I am Margaret, Queen of the Kalmar Union, and protector of the Scandinavian peoples." Defeat: "The union may be shattered, but the spirit will never die. The North shall rise once more!" Strategy The Kalmar Union is designed for a wide Coastal game. Founding Cities with no Happiness hit is fantastic for managing the early stages of the game. Pick Representation as the last Liberty policy for a giant boost in Gold. At Theology you'll unlock the Round Church - ostensibly a great wide Building, but limited by its Freshwater requirement. Still, the Peace Gardens Belief will make it provide +4 Happiness. Finally, at Compass comes the Baltic Warship. You'll want to make several - some to garrison in Cities for a significant boost to border expansion (covering a wide weakness) and some to roam the seas, killing Barbarians for your next Golden Age. The Gold-making potential inclines you towards a Diplomatic Victory. Unique Attributes Mod Support Full Credits List * Viregel: Code and most art. * TarcisioCM: LH Art. * JFD: Icon Atlases. * Ryoga: Lua Assistance. * BouncyMischa: Lua Assistance. * LeeS: Lua Assistance. * LastSword: Lua Assistance. * TPangolin:Screenshots/Balance. * DJSHenninger: Screenshots/Balance. * JanBoruta: Screenshots/Balance. * Europa Universalis IV: Peace Music: "Land of Glory". * Crusader Kings: War Music: "Deus Vult; Voices of War". Notes and References Category:Greater Europe Category:Northern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Denmark Category:Sweden Category:Norway